Abandoned But Now Found
by yasminesheyenne
Summary: This whole story is based on the cover photo Kylo finds young Rey and wants to keep her with him being her teacher, friends, and later lover. Rated M. If your not okay with underage sex dont read! sorry not sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~~ Abandoned But Now Found~~~

Kylo Ren was pacing back and forth on Star destroyer mumbling something about how angry he was at the newest addition to Storm-troopers for back-talking him.

"Sir, starboard main engine has failed, were going to have to make a quick landing on Jakku!" one of the Storm-troopers said then quickly walked away. This pushed Kylo over the edge he opened his new 'saber and slashed at the wall angrily huffing.

"what else can go fucking wrong! First my light-saber, then I get back-talked….now this!" he growled he said walking towards the pilots "Stay in the ship" he commanded "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself" he said with a growl.

One the ship had landed Kylo Ren left the ship. Most of the Storm-troopers had pulled their suits off due to the immense heat of the planet Jakku. He headed towards the small market area talking to the scrappers to find what he needed. His anger rose when no one could help him he sat against a wall looking for the button to release his mask. A hiss of air leaving the mask as he took it off setting it beside him, he placed his head in the palm of his hands. "fuck" he growled.

A young girl walked over to him curiously as she had never seen him before. She was tan, her brunette locks pulled into three buns down her head fly-aways blowing in the small gust of wind, her bright hazel eyes looking him over. "mister….are you okay?" she asked curiously

He looked up at her 'maybe she can help' he thought "My names Kylo Ren, and my ship" he pointed towards the star destroyer "Needs a new main engine" he said softly doing his best to conceal his anger.

She tilted her head slightly for a moment then pointed at Unkar Plutts hut. "He has lots of stuff…but you have to pay good money to get the good stuff….he's gonna try and give you the crappy stuff…so you gotta haggle him for the good stuff" she said then grabbed her net of junk and took it over to the hut waiting in line patiently. Kylo followed the girl and stood with her, when It was her turn she let Kylo talk to Unkar Plutt for a good 25 minutes before Unkar Plutt finally gave in and gave Kylo the engine he needed for a hefty price. Kylo was getting angrier by the minute. He went around back and got the engine dragging it outside wondering how he was gonna get it to the ship when he remembered the girl pulling a net of junk. 'that would get it there with some work' he thought walking back around the building. She had just placed a few pieces of trashed ship parts up onto the counter while Plutt looked through the pieces "this is worth 3 rations" he said handing her the rations. She took them and grabbed her net walking away. Kylo ran to catch up to her "Hey, c…can I maybe borrow your net and small hands, I'll give you enough food for a month" he said with a halfhearted smile panting.

"w…wow! Yes of course" she said happily handing him the net. He took it and ran back to the engine getting it on the net then started to hull it towards the ship commanding the team of repairmen to fix it. He took The girl up to his room and showed her a box "I can't get it open…I was hoping maybe you could…its something I got a long time ago from someone lost to me" he said.

She carefully looked at the box and sighed slipping a small needle out of her pocket and worked at the small key area finally hearing a click and handed it to him "There…its open...now where's my food?" she asked softly her eyes wide and her lips pouted.

He let out a soft sigh "you'll get it" he said and opened the box carefully. Inside the box was a necklace the locket small. "so this is what was inside…" he said with a small growl. She backed away slightly "Sorry…kid, its just I thought it was gonna be something…more ya' know" he said and sighed.

She nodded and sighed looking down. "Here kid…you can have It" he said and knelt down to her level wrapping it around her neck and fastened it on her. She looked at it and then at him "thank you" she said softly her eyes lowering the brightness in them before dulling.

"Hey…whats wrong?" his hands cupping her cheeks as he looked at her worriedly

"My parents….they left me here, and I..I don't want be alone anymore" she said softly her voice breaking tears rolling down her cheeks. He could sense her pain through the force but little did he know she could sense his pain and anger to. He tried to push himself into her mind but found she was pushing back 'how can this….6 year old girl be force sensitive' he thought to himself recoiling his force.

"Don't worry I won't let you be alone anymore…you can stay with me" he stood placing his helmet back on

"thank you so much Kylo!" she hugged his leg. He looked down at her "Don't mention it kid" he said and lifted his hand making her fall asleep placing her on his bed and covered her up. 'You won't ever be alone again…and I'll be your teacher' he thought as he stood and went to check on the ship repairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's New Home

Days had passed since Kylo had brought in the little scavenger girl. She had grown increasingly more attached to Ren never wanting to leave his side which not only slightly annoyed him but made him even the more curious about her. He had just returned from talking to Snoke, the Sith Lord.

When Kylo walked into the room he conveniently shared with Rey she ran to meet him hugging his leg while he pulled the mask off setting it down on the dresser while the door closed behind him. "K..Kylo! Are you okay? I felt your pain please say you're ok" she said eyes wide tears in her eyes. Kylo picked her up and held her close "Pain makes you stronger…that you will one day know" he said and sat on the bed with her on his lap. She nodded "Pain makes you stronger" she repeated as if trying to comprehend this new lesson as she hugged onto him.

Kylo set her down "Rey….you know, you're going to have to meet Snoke one day…become my apprentice, my right hand" he said his finger under her chin making her look at him. She nodded "Y..yes I know, I want to learn…I want to be strong like you" she said and smiled. He gave a half smile and nodded "Good, now I'm going to start you a shower, you need to wash up and get ready for dinner…You're going to meet Hux" he said with a smirk as he got up going to the 'fresher.

Once she finished she dressed in a light blue silk dress with a high neck, she had white gladiator sandals on and her brown hair was now in a messy fishtail braid with flowers wrapped in it. "K..Kylo, how do I look?" she asked softly hoping to please him. He turned to look at him, he had his normal black outfit on except the mask his hair hung around his face "You look like a young princess" he said and took her hand "Now for you to meet some new people" he said and headed out the door to the cafeteria. He rounded a few corners till they came to the mess hall going passed the Stormtroopers into a back room where Hux and Phasma were sitting discussing the young scavenger girl. "speak of the devil" Hux said with a laugh as Kylo got Rey seated then sat himself.

Phasma became silent looking the girl over, Rey looked around and smiled while Hux and Kylo quietly discussed who she was and why he had kept her.

"She is to be treated as my apprentice, my right hand…if any harm comes to her….you'll be sorry" Kylo said eyes narrowing.

"Fuck off Kylo, no one's gonna hurt her…She'll be safe…as long as you keep your attitude in check" Hux said strongly with authority. Kylo groaned and turned to Rey who was sipping on her glass of water, she looked at food and water as if she had been starved of it for too long, as if people used it against her. She always ate as much as she could like it would be her last meal, and Kylo would make sure she would never have to worry about it again.

Phasma cleared her throat finally speaking up "So, Rey…you have a force connection with Kylo, you know its stronger than any other bond?" she asked. Rey gave a slight nod biting on a roll looking at her "You two…should be careful, especially you Kylo, this bond is strong and is only meant for things beyond her knowledge. He nodded finishing his food. "I know phasma, thank you for your amazing advice" he said and stood helping Rey up "now if you'll excuse us Rey has studying tomorrow and has to get her rest."

Hux waved and smiled, Rey waving back "Goodnight" she said softly

"Goodnight, young knight" Phasma said

"Goodnight, Rey" Hux said.

Once they made it back to the bedroom Kylo went to the 'fresher to change while Rey changed in the bedroom making sure to put the clothes in the dirty clothes area before crawling into the small bed that Kylo had made the Stormtroopers make for her. Once he returned from the 'fresher he picked her up from the bed and placed her sleeping body into his crawling in beside her and held her close to him cuddling with her. 'My young princess….' He thought selfishly kissing her head.

Authors notes:

Thanks so much for reading! God, I'm so scared no one actually likes this, please, please comment and favorite this story! Let me know what you think and how to improve and your ideas! It really does help especially with writers block….again thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training Process

After a few months had passed and Kylo had begun to teach Ren about the force and what It was, he told Snoke that Ren was to be his apprentice.

Days passed and Kylo just began to teach Ren how to make a connection through the force. Ren's emotions ran on overdrive giving Kylo a headache. She was happy, then sad, then aggravated, then she was happy again.

Kylo tried to help her get a grip of these heightened emotions but how was be to teach her something he barely knew himself.

After that days training Ren was walking down the hallways to the mess hall to get food. Before she made the last turn to get there One of the troopers grabbed her pushing her against the wall pinning her there. He held her mouth shut as he went into the utility closet with her "you are to be quiet...if I hear one peep from you I'll cut your tongue out...you hear?!" He growled ripping her pants off. She nodded tears rolling down her cheeks as he grinded his member on her clit. She bit her tongue to stay quiet reaching out with her mind to Kylo

Kylo stopped what he was doing and turned running down the hall and into the closet grabbing the trooper before he stick his cock in her.

Ren fell to the floor crying tears streaming down her cheeks and neck

Kylo pushed him against the wall pulling the saber out opening it up and cut his cock off "now...I won't kill you...yet...but you will die for this…" He growled motioning for another trooper to take him to a cell.

He picked Ren up and held her close walking to the room with her going into the bathroom and started a warm bath

Ren held onto him hiding her face against the crook of neck "please d-dont go...ple-please I'm scared" she whimpered softly

Kylo nodded shushing her as he took a deep breath letting out a long exhale as he slowly undressed her and put her in the tub "just relax" he said turning the water off before kneeling beside the head of the tub. running his fingers through her hair 'I'll never let anyone hurt you again I promise….you're mine' he thought to himself as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Ren closed her eyes relaxing into his touch 'I'm broken...I'm no good now' she thought tears daring to fall


	4. Authors notes

Sorry for such the long wait I've had do much going on that I haven't been able to write, thanks so much for the comments and for keeping me wanting to write more! Hopefully I'll get another longer chapter out by next week, again thanks a lot for the love I really appreciate this. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damaged

A week had passed since Rey had been rapped. She hid from kylo and would even spend her nights on the floor instead of in his bed where she would normally feel safe and secure.

Another 5 days passed and Rey still wouldn't even talk to Kylo. This of course making the young master angry. Finally kylo snapped and pulled Rey from the bed she made on the floor and up into his bed being careful as to not hurt her "Rey please...talk to me...I can feel how sad and broken you are...your distant from me and I can't stand it...what happened?"

Rey looked down at her feet and sighed her eyes closing

"If you make one peep...I'll cut your tongue out" the man yelled at me in a hushed tone.

I nodded and tried not to fight back as the man undressed me...he pressed his thing into me before thrusting in and...it hurt so bad Kylo...I'm damaged I will never be able to love someone...I'll never not be scared of being raped again…" She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she held onto him hiding her face

He held her close sniffling slightly as he kissed her head "your not damaged...you're strong Rey...and you will get through this...I'll make sure you never get hurt again" he said and pulled her close

She nodded hiding her face in the crook of his neck "thank you Kylo...I love you…" She said softly

He smiled "I know" he said as he pulled the blankets over them as she fell asleep

'I love you too Rey...I just don't know how to tell you yet' he said as he kissed her head falling asleep.

~ authors notes~

Hey guys, so I'm wanting to make these longer and maybe do a POV of Kylo and Rey tell me what you think!

Oh and yes she was raped...I just didn't wanna get into the details of it...but if you'd like me to go and rewrite chapter 3 to involve what happened to Rey in detail let me know. Thanks for the support


End file.
